An icy Gale
by NinjagoZ
Summary: In "The Day Ninjago Stood Still", it seemed like Zane had flirted with reporter Gale Gossip. When Gale and Zane become trapped on an island together with nothing but the clothes on their back, does love bloom? Or will they perish before they can be rescued? ZaneXGale, or Zale!
1. Chapter 1

"Gale Gossip here on the scene, where the ninja are currently rescuing three girls from a burning building! Three of four ninja, along with one of the girls, have escaped, but two of the girls are still trapped inside... That remaining ninja needs to hurry it up!" Cries Gale Gossip, a pretty reporter. Zane suddenly bursts through the window of the smoldering building just as it collapses behing him. In his arms is a toddler, and on his back is a 5th grader. Zane lets his legs absorb the shock of the landing, surviving a 3-story jump. He sets the toddler on her feet, swinging the 5th grade girl in front of him as the building suddenly explodes behind him, taking the blast himself. "Are you two okay?" he demands. They nod, and scamper to their parents.

Gale has chocolate brown hair, and big green eyes, almost like a chibi's eyes. She is wearing her hair in a bun at the moment, and is wearing a blue sundress. She yells "And the white ninja still makes it, keeping both of the girls safe! Now that's one impressive save!" Kai, Cole, Jay, and Zane observe each other from a distance, and Zane walks unsteadily towards the others. Gale watches Zane quietly. She notes her heart is beating hard. What was happening...?


	2. Chapter 2

**By the by, the falcon, who I named Muteki, or Fearless in Japanese, is going to play a vital role in the relationship between Zane and Gale. **

Gale plays with her hair, bored as ever. Why were they even going up to her favorite place? Most likely to get her to do a report she'll hate. It's always like that for her.

"Jackson, just tell me about the report you want me to do now, okay?" She growls at her manager.

Jackson, a tall boy with orange hair and green eyes twiddled his fingers. He admits, "Well, there's been a few incidents going on out there, sooooo... We needed you to report on the frequent avalanches and the appearances of the white ninja on his own.

Gale raises an eyebrow. "On his own? But I thought he hated solo missions!"

"He does, but he's been there for every single one of them!"

Gale pauses for a moment. She concludes, "He might be able to tell it's got a problem, since he is the ice ninja and stuff... Right?"

Jackson nods, and gives her the script. She rolls her eyes, and begins to read it in her head.

_The once peaceful county of Adarimai has begun to collapse. Between the civil war and the avalanches, the whole place has lost it's charm. But, even more puzzling than frequent avalanches, is the fact that the white ninja, Zane Julien, is always there! Why would he know when they occurred? Or has he been starting them?_

Gale laughs. Zane, starting an avalanche? He vowed to protect! "Who writes this bogus?" She asks her manager.

Jackson tells her, "Karla McLaine."

She shrugs, and pulls her seatbelt on. The plane was about to land. As it touches down, she looks outside. Gale feels her smile and her cheeks become rosy. She had come home.

* * *

Zane sat on a cliff, watching a plane arrive. He could feel it in his bones- no, rods- when an avalanche occurs. That was sort of cool, but also scary. He could be blamed for their occurrences, and he didn't want that.

his mechanical heart gave a jump when he sees her. His cold, lovely Gale, the one he knew he couldn't have. The falcon lands on his shoulder. It had been roosting in a tree.

"Hello, my feathered friend." He greets. Zane points at Gale, and says, "Do you see her? I think she's beautiful. ... I don't think she wants me, though. I'm a ninja, and she's a news reporter."

The falcon actually strikes Zane on the back of the head, then preens it's feathers.

Zane chuckles, "You disagree? I guess you would. I'm blind to if somebody loves me, or the opposite."

The falcon makes a funny noise and cocks it's head.

"Go, Muteki, my feathery companion. Fly off, go find something fun to do while I'm busy." He commands.

Muteki refuses to leave him.

Zane finally sighs, "Okay, I'll speak with her before she's go-"

His eyes turn to the plane. His rods were beginning to fill with a painful sensation. Zane begins to run, and yells, "GET OUT OF HERE, NOW!"

A few seconds later, the avalanche was only a minute away. Zane pushes Jackson against a tree, which the ginger climbs quickly. It wouldn't be completely safe, but it was safer than the ground. The plane man was already out of the way.

That left only 15 seconds on the clock. Gale was still out there.

**Sorry, I'm postponing the island to chapter 5. :P Sorry! :(**

**But I updated, right? ZaneWalker, you know what that means, riiiiiight?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dear random person who pretended to be me and insulted Monday1113, you need to stop being such a jerk. Don't lie. Don't pretend to be me. I'm watching all my favorites now. By the way, HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?! D:**

Zane's breath caught in his throat. He couldn't watch this happen to Gale, not now or ever! He runs out of cover to gather Gale, and hide her from the avalanche. The snow slide slams into Zane, and he catches Gale, keeping her out of the full brunt of the snow. Were they going to be smooshed? Zane lets out a burst of energy, and the snow goes over and around them in a dome.

"This... What's going on? Why aren't we dead? Not that I'm complaining." She demands.

Zane doesn't answer her, all his energy focused into a barrier. It was beginning to crack, but Gale's voice held him strong, and he felt calmed, almost empowered, by her presence. When the snow stops rushing around them, Zane drops the barrier.

Gale stares, before yelling, "ZANE!"

The white ninja topples to the ground, exhausted by his overuse of his power. He didn't have any strength left in his body, and shut down after Gale rushes, holding him in her arms.

She began to whisper, "Wake up... Please?

"_...Once upon a time, I believe it was a Tuesday when I caught your eye, we caught onto something. I hold onto the night, you looked me in the eye and told me you. Loved. Me._"

Zane slips from consciousness into a dream-filled sleep. He had to relive his first time with Gale where they had time to talk.

* * *

_Zane paused as he glanced back at the reporter, Gale Gossip. She was stunning with her hair in it's natural curly bounce. It was a little unkempt, and her makeup wasn't on. She was so close, it was scary how she was there long before he had seen her, but that was alright._

_"Hey, ninja! The... The white one!" She called. Zane whips to meet her._

_Zane asks, "Did you need something?"_

_"Uh..." She stared blankly, and left her jaw agape. She finally asks, "Can I ask you a few questions?" _

_Zane smiles, and says, "Sure. Guys, head home without me, please."_

_The guys glance at each other, nodding before departing from view. They were gone within seconds._

_"So... You were pretty brave, going in after those girls. Poor dears were probably scared." Gale tells Zane, unbuttoning her shirt a touch, then smoothing her hair when he looked away._

_Zane asks, "Did you think so? Truly?" The praise excited him!_

* * *

Zane woke up in a small cabin, Gale sitting beside him with a warm rag on his forehead. It was wet. He kept his eyes closed, and heard an older man, Jackson, ask, "What's up between you and the ninja...?"

Gale sighs. It was like hearing the calm trickle of a river, soothing and pleasurable. Her voice murmurs, "I kind of... I have a thing for him."

Zane's eyes fluttered open, and he takes in a huge gasp of air. He felt like he'd been taken out of a grave, into the purest oxygen, or like he'd been dead. He probably had been dead a few minutes ago.

Zane yells, "YOU WHAT?!"

The falcon sat upon the windowsill, cawing in a humored manner.

Gale whispers, "Err..."


End file.
